tpewatermarkfandomcom-20200215-history
Diplomacy
Diplomacy Key Attribute: Charisma Check: A character can change others’ attitudes with a successful check (see the table below. In negotiations, participants roll opposed Diplomacy checks to see who gains the advantage. Opposed checks also resolve cases where two advocates or diplomats plead opposing cases before a third party. Diplomacy can be used to influence a GM character’s attitude. The GM chooses the character’s initial attitude based on circumstances. Most of the time, the people the heroes meet are indifferent toward them, but a specific situation may call for a different initial attitude. The DCs given in the accompanying table show what it takes to change someone’s attitude with the use of the Diplomacy skill. The character doesn’t declare a specific outcome he or she is trying for; instead, make the check and compare the result to the table on the next page. Try Again?: Generally, trying again doesn’t work. Even if the initial check succeeds, the other character can only be persuaded so far. If the initial check fails, the other character has probably become more firmly committed to his or her position, and trying again is futile. Special: A character can take 10 when making a Diplomacy check, but can’t take 20. A character with the Trustworthy feat gets a +2 bonus on all Diplomacy checks. Time: Diplomacy is at least a full-round action. The GM may determine that some negotiations require a longer period of time. Attitude Means Possible Actions Hostile Will take risks to hurt or avoid you Attack, interfere, berate, flee Unfriendly Wishes you ill Mislead, gossip, avoid, watch suspiciously, insult Indifferent Doesn’t much care Act as socially expected Friendly Wishes you well Chat, advise, offer limited help, advocate Helpful Will take risks to help you Protect, back up, heal, aid Initial Attitude ———————— New Attitude ———————— Hostile Unf. Indif. Friendly Helpful Hostile 19 or less 20 25 35 45 Unfriendly 4 or less 5 15 25 35 Indifferent — 0 or less 1 15 25 Friendly — — 0 or less 1 15 Bribery and Diplomacy Offering money or another form of favor can, in the right situation, improve a character’s chances with a Diplomacy skill check. Bribery allows a character to circumvent various official obstacles when a person in a position of trust or authority is willing to accept such an offering. An illegal act, bribery requires two willing participants—one to offer a bribe and the other to accept it. When a character requires a bribe to render services, then a hero’s Diplomacy check automatically fails if a bribe isn’t attached to it. If a bribe isn’t requires, a hero can add a bribe to get a bonus on his or her skill check. This can backfire, as some characters will be insulted by a bribe offer (their attitude changes one step for the worse) and others will report the hero to the proper authorities. To bribe a character, make a Wealth check. Typical DCs are shown on below, but the GM may modify the DC as he or she sees fit. If the hero succeeds in the check, he or she gains a +2 bonus on the Diplomacy check. For every point by which the hero beats the DC, increase the bonus by +1 (to a total maximum bonus of +10). Bribe Target Purchase DC Bouncer 6 Bureaucrat 10 Informant 7 Police officer 10 Category:Skills